User talk:Cyber Commander
How to link the character I'd prefer if you didn't make a character page, but I realize that the following may be difficult to understand, so I won't explicitly prevent you from doing it. But anyway, here's my idea: You use your user page. From there, you make a heading of "Adrienne Guadiacco". From there, you make a link like this: Cyber Commander#Adrienne Guadiacco. Afterward, you change all the references to his (I'm just assuming) name and make them to the previous link. It should hopefully look like this link to The Light Type. Thanks for your edits, it's very appreciated ^^.Chaos josh - Talk 01:16, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Nice WE need more ppl like u. Haha. I've only seen a small handful. I hope you become an active contributor, and plan on improving this Wikia's content. A lot of its crappy. Even some of mine is. Thats kinda bad. You've already met Chaos Josh. Me and him are this wiki's bureacrats, or operators. We work to keep this site going, and on legs. We make it organized, and attempt to attract people to it. But anyway, welcoem to the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker Wikia. Grats. You just got welcomed. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:37, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Links I have no idea how to do that. I didn't even know that you could do that with the other wiki, either... Chaos josh - Talk 00:42, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :You want to create a redirect? Where you type Addriene and it redirects you to Adrienne Guadiacco? Right? Well, create the page you want to redirect t the real page, and type #REDIRECT Adrienne Guadiacco. Addriene would redirect you to Adrienne Guadiacco. I hope that's what you wanted. If you have any questions (that deals with wiki-code) ask me. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 01:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Categorize What's the name of your fanfic going to be? I'm looking very forward to it. You seem to put great detail into it, and care very much for it. Maybe it will attract many users here. Anyway, if you don't mind, please categorize all your character's and such with the name of your fanfic, and then the category you created for it, categorize that as Fanfic. Thank you. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 15:38, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hola ^_^ Hello there! I really like the articles for the charcaters you came up with. Say, do you wanna check out my Great Seadrago cards? I would love to have 'em as part of my fanfic. DarkblazeHunter 1:40 PM Hey - wanna talk a bit? DarkblazeHunter 12:06 PM Japanese Cards If you don't mind, could you please move the card images you have uploaded that have japanese to the same name but with a JP at the end? and then, add those images to each respective card's Gallery, and then use English cards as the main card? Please. Just to keep things all the same. and, i think you are doing a great job on your fanfic. If you ever need help, just call on me! <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 18:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Just for the record, there is two ways to create a new category. 1. Just add the category to a page on the bottom, and then Save. Next, click on the red link created because of what you did, and then on the page it brings you to, add it to another category that it would fit in. Category:GXDS RPG would fit in Category:Fanfic , i think, then that would fit in Category:Browse, which is the top category. And about the Japanese cards, i guess its ok. And Forum? which forum? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 20:24, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::There category Category:GXDS RPG has been created. Whne editing a page, on the bottom is a button that says Add Category. click it and type in GXDS RPG, and then follow its instructions. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 20:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Two Things 1. Yes, we do have an IRC channel. If you look to the left, if you are using a Monaco skin, you should see a link to information about the IRC, which has the name of our channel on it. Normally, no one is in it except for me. But, you can always go to ##yu-gi-oh and leave a message for me by typing ~UDK2 messagegoeshere 2. IF you don;t mind, could you go to and scroll down. Where it says Signature, type this: My Talk Page. This way, I, or anyone else, can get to your Talk page quicker. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 13:12, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Seadrago's arnt mine. XD. They're Darkblazehunter's. In other words, look up a bit. And im doing good, thank you. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 12:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Plaigarism I am sorry, but I can't really do anything about it. Wikia's license is a free license, which means no copyrighting. In some ways the characters are different, but if the problem persists, please contact me, and I will intervene. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Boo hoo. You see, Yugioh Card Maker Wikia is... well, the name itself says it, for cards. As Chaos josh said, character pages shouldn't really go here. I'm not even a moderator, I am but a humble janitor, and unofficial at that. For the record, everything you did is saved in the article history. It's not lost. So yeah. Copypaste the bios and move it to your userpage if you really feel they must be in this wiki. UltimateWai 19:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) OCG Cards The way you design your OCG cards is absolutely beautiful. How exactly do you do it? Do you design them from scratch or use a particular card maker to do it? Just for clarification, I'm talking about this.--YamiWheeler 22:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *Actually, I am pretty good at Photoshop. Although I'm a bit baffled on how you use Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker, as I noticed each of the cards comes with that annoying hologram tag at the bottom right corner, as well as having different edges to the Japanese-style cards. Do you edit that out? And you're welcome. Good designs need appreciation. I'm a designer myself, so, yeah. Thanks a lot.--YamiWheeler 13:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks a lot. I'll give it a shot. So is that all there is to it? What about the font? Any specific font you use? And I guess you have to look long and hard to find the right images.--YamiWheeler 21:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic Sorry about the delay. I am close to being non-existant here. I've moved on, but happen to check things out every once in a while. I have chose D.Kaiser and Bluedog as my successors so that they may keep this wiki in order. ANd hopefully, make it better than what I did. I got the boom going, but I wasn't prepared for it. SO yeah. Anyway, after thinking about, I will allow you to continue making Fanfic's but on one condition. Could you move anything Facfic related to Fanfic:(name) ? Thanks. And if you ever need to contact me, a quicker was is emailing me. I have an option to email me on my userpage. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 23:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) How do you do it? O.K., I just got to ask. How do you get the images for your cards. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear they were real. Do you make the images or what?--Thanonyx 04:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yumi Fuuko thanks~~!!Chizuruotohime 13:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Roselianne Thanks for the Roselianne profy correction~~!! It helped a lot!Chizuruotohime 01:43, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Elemental = Mirage I just saw your new card .It looks like my Mirage Empress Chiko.The effect is great too. Where did you get the image??Chizuruotohime 01:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) how do you like the edit of your cards?? i just edited some of your cards inclding the cyber hero synchro, and gemini sisters. hope u like it Chizuruotohime 02:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC) thats the new term for the gemini summon like... "then gemini summon it" yes it does I have a friend who uses msn and mine is ym...as it is normal. Chizuruotohime 02:25, March 16, 2010 (UTC) How you do that?! Man that cool did you draw those cards yourself if you did how did you color them that's amazing they look like real cards Yumi Original Why are you removing the "original" from the profy??Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Duel Couple Specials : Yumi vs Ruka jadenkaiba is making a duel script of Yumi battling Ruka in riding duel...what do you think? Im getting excited~!!!Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 03:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) fusion lady text the japanese text for fusion lady should be written like this.... フュージョン レディ (Fyūjon Redi) Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 04:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ycm lags i cant enter YCM recently because of the lagging and hanging the connection... so i am wasting my time in YCM Wikia and Facebook....Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Fan-fic help Hello, I am a somewhat new member of this wiki. I was wondering if you could give me some advice for making a yugioh fan fic because after reading yours i was very inspired to create my own, which i have been wanting to do for a long time. Any advice would help. Plus what do you think of my title? Yugioh Future Reverse: Story Arc 1: Lifeline. Thank you for your time and willingness to read this. Divine Chaos 11:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Also By the way, could i use your character Daisuke in my fanfic? I need a character like him to add to my process of continuing the story. I'll give you credit for it too.Divine Chaos 12:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) p.s. What do you think of my Erithium cards? And where could i get some good OCG style cards for them like you do for your cards? Thanks again. Thanks Thanks for the advice. I'm thinking of changing the title too. Could you give a little help? I currently have 3 ideas, either Legacy of the Wielders,Tale of the chosen, or Story of Acension. Divine Chaos 01:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. i made a character to replace Daisuke which I dedicate to you, because without you , I would be missing him as a central character. He is called Takashi. Naming trouble I'm having some trouble with the name for a Character. He uses a Winged beast deck, and has a somewhat stormy attitude, but is kind in reality . Could you give me an idea? Divine Chaos 07:40, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi there~!! It's been a while!! I hope you are doing fine...I am working on the Entities and the Constellar for the moment! Wish you a good luck in whatever you do! --Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *Btw.....did you get the permission to that image...i think that character is from one of Deviantart namely,lilanie-kun.--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:51, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question. How Did You Add That image (The Image On The Gorgon Death Ritual Card) Without ItBbeing A Copyright Image And If You Made It Yourself Which Program Did You Use? (I'm Talking About the Image Not The Card) T28000 (talk) 09:00, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Policy Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:22, October 9, 2013 (UTC) My policy for copyrighted images, and the policy that my colleagues utilize by extension, is a sort of "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" rule. If we can't identify your work as copyrighted material, it gets to go free. In fact, up until I saw that card, I didn't even know it was Elise, because I haven't heard of her. However, you made a crucial error. You posted this card on YCM right before you posted it here, having the thread on the front page for all to see. In the thread, you stated exactly who the original character in the artwork is, and even provided some helpful links. All it took was a little research, and I now know about LoL. We enact this policy because we don't want to get sued, no matter how unlikely it is. All you have to do is simply not include the card image. You can make a card without having a card image. I do it all the time, because I tire of searching for non-copyrighted images to use for cards. Not all cards that can be posted on YCM can be posted here. We have very different rules, and until you remove the image and delete it, the card remains a CoD. TL;DR, if you can't find a non-copyrighted image, DON'T USE AN IMAGE. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:58, October 9, 2013 (UTC) And to add to your little scoreboard back on YCM... Cyber: 0 Trolls: 1 YRPOtaku169: 2 Hii C.C. i saw that card of yours http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Insect_Empress_Vesperia and i fixed some little things on it to avoid the deletion, k? I hope you like it Theundeadlord (talk) 17:34, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:45, October 10, 2013 (UTC) It's still not perfect in my eyes. Why don't you just fix it yourself? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 23:08, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Because it's so obvious that I SHOULDN'T have to point it out. The "fixing" that was done to your card was meager at best, and there are still issues with it. And they are not hard corrections for you to make. Any card maker worth their cents can do that. It's just you're so lazy and unwilling to do anything but complain that you decide it's a better use of your time to waste mine instead of fixing your card and solving the problem. Excuse you?!?!?!? Let's take a look back at some of the previous conversations you've had the past couple of days, shall we? On Taylor's Talk Page 20:40, October 9, 2013 (UTC): " Nah, I can't be bothered. If you're really determined to pick a bone with my card just because it's using a slightly outdated version of the card grammar (instead of providing the correct lore which you're apparently so familiar with), then go for it. There are a hundred other cards much worse than mine in terms of grammar that you could have chosen. But whatever, YOLO I guess. I'm done with this place. Too many basics. Peace. You could have just swapped in the appropriate text or showed me which parts needed to be changed. Isn't that what admins are supposed to do, anyways? But I guess deletion works too. Lol~ ♡" Y-Tak's Talk Page 19:57, October 9, 2013 (UTC): "If that's the policy, then alright, I guess I'll just stop posting cards. I'm mostly into it for the artistic aspect anyways, and I can do that somewhere else." The talk page for the card in question 09:40, October 10, 2013 (UTC): "Just please address the issue. That's your job as the admin, right?" And again 23:02, October 10, 2013 (UTC): "I don't know if it's just a misunderstanding, a busy schedule, or a personal vendetta. But this is getting childish." Y-Tak 22:53, October 10, 2013 (UTC):"so long as the card meets the minimum standards of quality for this website (which it does), then your personal opinions shouldn't come into the picture. You need to respect other people's freedom to make cards, that's the whole point of the YCM Wikia. You can't put something up for deletion, have multiple people try to fix it, and then say it still deserves to be deleted without pointing out what needs to be changed specifically. Thanks." You're seriously going to sit their and tell these are not clear signs of a very childish attitude? Of some snob being a complete douchbag? Come on! You just said yourself on MY talk page that you've been out of the game of months. The times of changed and you got left behind, but rather than try to learn how to fix it like the rest of use, you had to whine and cry like 5 year old spoiled rich girl and let others do the work for you. If you had any real pride in your work, you would have just done it yourself, like a true artist. YOU! HAVE! NO! PRIDE! You are a poor excuse of a Yu-Gi-Oh! fan.Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 05:31, October 11, 2013 (UTC) This is a no basic zone. NO BASICS. Valet cost a hundred bills, I still got more money. Gold all up in my grill, I still got more money. Who cares how you haters feel, I still got more money. Cyber Commander (talk) 08:27, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 09:44, October 11, 2013 (UTC) You have been given multiple chances to cooperate. You have been aided by others on this wikia. And you have spurned every attempt for us to help you. Unlike the old regime of Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia, the Yu-Gi-Oh! Custom Wikia has something called a "standard of quality". Yes, we do need to go back and ensure that this quality reaches all 33,000+ pages that we have on this site, but I try to maintain such levels of quality. You, on the other hand, openly reject such notions, thinking that we are stifling your creativity and your freedom of expression by asking you to simply make a card with the minimum requirements for it to be presentable. Therefore, with this final straw of you bragging about how much money you possess in relation to how much hate you currently have, I have decided to ban you. You may appeal this decision here on your talk page, but henceforth, you are unable to do anything else on this site. Welcome back to the wikia. I hope you enjoyed your time here. Looks like my sign failed to keep out the basics.. Have you ever heard of "Pour It Up" by Rihanna? You know, the song? It's kind of a thing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeKsshBSBI0 Yeah. I just wanted you to acknowledge the fact that you banned me for posting song lyrics on my personal talk page, which is not a platform for bragging... What was that you were saying, about not stifling creativity and freedom of expression? I am a broke college student studying abroad in Japan. I don't have "endless money," and even if I did, I certainly wouldn't brag about it here on YCM Wikia with a bunch of strangers. For someone who was so quick to extensively research the image that I edited in order to delete the card, you certainly didn't seem to take the time to research my latest post. In fact, you never even considered that I might be posting song lyrics instead of bragging about myself or calling out my haters. EDIT: In any case, I am not going to protest or appeal my ban. You have used your powers as you see fit, and there's nothing I can do about that. I do, however, have a single request. If I am no longer allowed to contribute to this wikia, then I would like all of my original contributions to be removed. My cards, pages, characters, etc. In other words, like I was never here. Or, if this process would be too time-consuming, temporarily unban me and let me go through and blank all my articles. I am sure you'll understand that I don't want my work to be displayed on a site that I am no longer allowed to work with. In any case, apparently my work was riddled with mistakes anyways, so it shouldn't be a problem, right? Cyber Commander (talk) 12:08, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't see why you're making this such a big deal. You card isn't even that good. If it were real, it would be on the fobidden list. It's that broken. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:26, October 11, 2013 (UTC) But, if that's the way you're gonna be. Here's a song for you. "Na na na na! Na na na na! Hey! Hey! Hey! Goodbye! Na na na na! Na na na na! Hey! Hey! Hey! Goodbye!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsaTElBljOE Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:30, October 11, 2013 (UTC) You have a real talent for appearing when you're least needed, don't you..? As I mentioned to you before, your opinions-in this case, regarding the "fobidden list"--aren't being asked for here. All you've done is prove you're even more irrelevant than before. But I guess we knew that already. Please stop trying to get involved in this whole process--my card, my posts, they don't affect you in the slightest. It's clear that the Admins can handle this situation (or have handled it already) without your input, so why don't you just see yourself out of it? Stop trying to provoke me, you're just embarrassing yourself. This is a real disappointment, hoping for one of the Admins to reply to my post and help me figure things out and to get you instead. Like opening a Christmas present and realizing it's a pair of ugly socks. Cyber Commander (talk) 14:49, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the help, Comet Knight! I appreciate it. I would have liked to thank you personally on your page, but I've been banned so I can't. Cyber Commander (talk) 14:52, October 11, 2013 (UTC) No problem. The persons here are kinda rigorous about the card grammar, and and the text solving problem. If you have any doubt you can use ygopro to check the correct grammar of the cards, or you can ask to anyone here. And well, i like a lot of Insect-Type and DARK monsters, after the Zombies, they're my preferite xD. Good luck with your cards Theundeadlord (talk) 19:06, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello? Hello, are any of the Admins there? I still haven't received a reply to my last post. If I'm going to be banned from contributing to this wikia, then please remove/allow me to remove all the content I have uploaded. Thanks. Cyber Commander (talk) 13:41, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Just because you've been blocked and possibly banned, that does not mean your cards will be removed. You weren't blocked for consistent bad cards; you were blocked because you were rude and pretentious to everyone on the site. Even if you do get banned, cards you made that uphold the rules will remain. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 15:43, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Why...? Goodness, this is frustrating. Maybe it's because English is not my first language and I never learned how to properly communicate my thoughts. I am not saying that "because" I was banned the rest of my cards which meet the necessary standards need to be removed. I am saying that I would "like" to remove the content I have personally uploaded, or at least edit it so that it is blank. It is my personal wish as the "creator" of this content to no longer see it displayed on this wikia. In other words, because I am no longer allowed to edit this site, I don't want MY personal cards, images, characters, story, and ideas on this custom wikia. Do you understand? It's content that I made and uploaded to this site. And just as I uploaded it, now I want to take it down. There, is that clear enough? And please don't tell me that you exact any kind of creative authority over material uploaded on this website, because that's not the case. If the creator of a card wants to edit their card or remove it from this site, that's entirely up to their discretion. EDIT: Also, if possible, I would like to speak to Comet Knight about this process, he seems the most reasonable, I think.. Comet, if you're reading this, please take note (because something tells me that Taylor and YRPOtaku could care less). As the creator of the personal content I uploaded to this wikia, I would like to see it removed or blanked. I am not infringing upon anyone's rights. They are my stories, characters, cards, and as such, they are my intellectual property (with which I should be free to do as I please). I am not trying to cause problems for people. I am done with YCM Wikia, and once my wishes as the creator of this content have been met, I will make a clean break with this website and leave. Cyber Commander (talk) 18:16, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:22, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright, then. Issues, Tissues, and you There won't be any need for dramatic exits or for you to "delete your livejournal". You're being unblocked because your block wasn't really justified in the first place, nor was the length of the block. However, understand this: Everything and anything anyone contributes here is bound by the Established Standards, and by extension, the TCG card format standards, and those of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia, (A.K.A. the Main Wikia). Every given card and article must follow them, and no one here is an exception to that rule. The reason being: Because the Established Standards are the benchmark of what's expected when virtually any given article is made here. In the case of cards, all cards should and must follow whatever current wording/grammatical formatting is established in the TCG, because this site follows the way TCG cards are designed. Meaning, if it's 2013, a given card made in this time should and must be written in the Problem-Solving Card Text (PSCT) style as all cards in the TCG are now written this way. Obviously, this doesn't apply to cards and articles made BEFORE the switch to the PSCT style. This also means that as a result, a given card should NOT contain words that cannot be found in virtually any TCG card such as "Devil", "Demon", "Hell", "Death", etc. because none of these words will ever be printed on a given TCG card in this day and age. which was the reason why some of your cards were retroactively renamed in the past BTW. The last bit (the Main Wikia) has more to do with the standards of Wikipedia and the Main Wikia, if nothing else. Yes, your cards and articles should contain links for key terms, and articles/cards to be written in the current way cards are written, just as any given wikipedia/YGO Wikia article will have links, proper grammar, and adhere to whatever standards are placed at that wikia. These rules and standards are nothing new, just more enforced if nothing else. The above aside, it all boils down to these 3 points: *All cards and articles here must adhere to the Established Standards. *All cards made post-2012 must be written in PCST. *None of this is anything new. If you want to undo your work by requesting deletions, by all means, go ahead. After all, it's your own work. --Comet Knight (talk) 02:21, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thank you. Okay, thank you, Comet Knight. I will get started on the deletion request process right away. EDIT: Before I get started, is there a specific format to request deletions? Or do I just add the Candidate for Deletion tag to each page?? Cyber Commander (talk) 20:25, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:31, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Add the tag and state "Author Request". No worry. I liked that vesperian card of yours, and i like insect and DARK monsters xD ~~ A random user passed here and left it for you all ~~ (talk) 17:52, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Do you still use this site? TheUndeadLord (talk) 12:31, February 14, 2014 (UTC)